Atoli
Atoli is a character taken from Hack//G.U and roleplayed by Shana Appearances Just like in .hack//G.U., Atoli appears as an identical twin of Shino, due to the fact that she shares the same character Model as her, the only differences being her hair, and the lack of a teardrop shaped mark, no scarf, along with a more colorful outfit. Her appearance is that of a young blonde woman. She wears a small green dress, a short white wing-shaped mantle on her back, white stockings, and a white hat. Her wave symbol is on her hat, and she wields a flower-like staff in combat. Xth Form In her Xth Form, Atoli's hat retains its shape as in her regular form, unlike Shino. However, the large, silver bead that keeps the tassel attached to the hat is changed into a yellow flower, with the tassel itself becoming braided. Floating on top of the hat is a yellow halo, some of which also adorn her newly-changed weapon. The wings that are attached to her dress are much bigger and angular, and the dress itself gains a small yellow flower at the chest and its tails become more rounded. There is also a small inclusion of yellow flowers attached to her leggings near the hamstring. Her staff gains the aforementioned yellow halos, as well as the staff gaining wings at the centerpiece. The centerpiece is now colored white with gold linings that form an eye in the middle. The flower and wings are orange, which turn to white in the middle. Personality Around others, she's a very sweet, upbeat girl. She smiles a lot and seems to have a very optimistic outlook on things. She's very caring and hates to see other people hurt. At times, Atoli can be seen as being very naive, but despite it all she is extremely devoted to helping others. Fighting is one of the things she can't stand at all so she's considers herself a pacifist. Peace is calm and she enjoys it. She wants people to enjoy the game in peace together and doesn't understand why people must fight amongst themselves. Story 'Little Mechanic's Battleground Station' Atoli was about to reach Sasaki. Arrived in the place, Atoli found that the place was much isolated than the usual places she have been teleported. Now without Sasaki's companion, Atoli felt a little bit strange about this place and had a thought on her mind which the portal must have teleported her somewhere out from her real destiny. Atoli noticed some other people who have been stood around the place and then a gia nt monitor screen appeared on the sky, showing a young boy having his left eye bandaged along with a goldfinch on his left shoulder. Moreover, battle has been confirmed. She has to fight alone without Haseo's companion. But there were several of people that also survived to leave the place and helping each other until they finally could beat the little captain who has a big fond of recreating machines. 'Promise of Tommorow' Once again, Atoli's portal having some glitch again, lead her far from her actual destination. Atoli arrived at the town with a zombie-virus issues when she met her old pal, Zul, whom also been in the mechanic battle ground with her. Together, they make a good combination, along with the other survivor to get out from the place. Abilities Weapon: A staff of white, green and gold. The top of it opens up like a flower, except it would be a flower of crystal and technology. There is a halo around the base of the ornamentation of the top. Atoli uses it when she's casting spells and fighting mostly. It helps her concentrate her spells into a general area. Skills: Spells: Repth (S: SP: 10, Heals 150 HP) La Repth (R: SP: 40, Heals 150 HP to entire Party) Ul Repth (S: SP: 20, Heals 300 HP) Ol Repth (S: SP: 30, Heals 400 HP) Ola Repth (R: SP: 50, Heals 400 HP to entire Party) Rip Teyn (S: SP: 10, Cures Target of Poison/Paralysis/Speed Down/Physical Down/Elemental Down) HuaRip Teyn (R: SP: 25, Cures Party of Poison/Paralysis/Speed Down/Physical Down/Elemental Down) Rip Synk (S: SP: 10, Cures Target of Curse/Charm/Confusion/Sleep/Magical Down) HuaRip Synk (R: SP: 25, Cures Party of Curse/Charm/Confusion/Sleep/Magical Down) Rip Maen (S: SP: 40, Revive target from a ghost to full HP and 10 SP) HuaRip Maen (R: SP: 100, Revives all dead Players with full HP and SP) Zas Kruz (Lv.1 M: S: Light: Converge: SP: 10) Zas Rom (Lv.1 M: R: Light: Tornado: SP: 10) Zas Zot (Lvl.1 M: R: Light: Raise: SP: 20) MeZas Kruz (Lv.2 M: S: Light: Converge: SP: 20) BiZas Rom (Lv.2 M: R: Light: Tornado: SP: 20) RaZas Zot (Lv.2 M: R: Light: Raise: SP: 30) Zan Rom (Lv.1 M: R: Wind: Tornado: SP: 10) BiZan Rom (Lv.2 M: R: Wind: Tornado: SP: 20) Quotes "You shouldn't forget about things like gratitude, or consideration, just because we're inside of a game." Category:Atoli Category:Character's Roleplayed by Shana